Les différentes techniques de drague de Mr Sirius
by Margaux's pen
Summary: Quand Sirius Black, Maraudeur ténébreux de son état, pour qui la vie rime avec amis et farces aux serpentards, se met à draguer... On se dit qu'il faudrait mieux ne pas le croiser... surtout dans ces moments là ... SB / OC
1. Chapitre 1: Technique n1

****

Salut! C'est mon premier OS içi , Toutes les reviews sont acceptées, les constructives surtout =)

**Et comme je pense avoir fait pas mal de fautes, si vous en trouvez, j'accepte les corrections. **

**Of course, tout appartient à la grande, la gééééniale, JKR. Et moi, petite humaine que je suis, j'ai juste rajouté quelques petits trucs, ou personnages**

******Au prochain chapitre, bises !**

**Les différentes techniques de drague de Mr Sirius Black**

* * *

Technique numéro 1 :

A quelques pas devant lui, dans la grande salle, des hanches ondulent, des cheveux virevoltent, des sourires fusent. Pourtant, Les hanches d'Aliana n'ondulent pas, elle est assise. A la table des Serdaigles. Ses cheveux ne virevoltent pas, elle les a attachés en queue serrée. Ses cheveux châtains soigneusement emprisonnés. Son rire ne fuse pas, elle n'a personne avec qui le partager. Elle est seule.

Cou d'œil circulaire, sourires dans le vent, œil accroché, cible repérée. Pauvre fille, elle ne le sait pas, mais elle est la prochaine proie de Sirius le prédateur.

Il marche vers elle, le pas conquérant, tout ça pour un défi que lui a lancé James. « Hé, Patmol ! Sûr que tu n'arrives pas à embrasser 5 filles avant la fin de la journée. »

James, James, James. Pauvre petit Cornedrue, depuis le temps, il devrait savoir, tenir un pari avec Sirius entraîne des complications inimaginables. Complications quand il perdait, Facilité quand il l'emportait.

Reprenons, Il marche vers elle, le pas conquérant, adressant des sourires aux filles qu'il croise - sait-on jamais, elles peuvent lui servir pour la suite du pari- il opère en solitaire, Remus et Peter sont à la bibliothèque, James doit conter fleurette à Lily. Il veut s'éviter un éventuel râteau en public. Qu'ai-je dit ? Un râteau ? Pas à Sirius Black, voyons.

Aliana est concentrée sur ses céréales. Elle ne voit pas ceux qui l'entourent, voilà sa seule chance. Cependant quand quelqu'un lui bouscule le coude, elle le sent. Elle a des céréales dans les dents, des moustaches de lait au dessus de sa lèvre et elle est un peu endormit. Pourquoi Sirius n'a-t-il pas cherché à embrasser une de ces midinettes qui lui offrent des sourires à qui mieux-mieux ? Parce que Mr Sirius Black n'aime pas la facilité. Et parce qu'il a envi de s'amuser… voilà tout.

Quand elle relève sa tête, elle rencontre un sourire de pseudo-tombeur et des cheveux noirs passablement mal coiffés. Selon elle. Parait-il que cela fait fureur dans la gent féminine.

-Salut, Alie. Comment vas-tu ? Ca ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça n'est-ce-pas ?

Regard morne, esquisse de sourire moqueur, cependant il continu.

-Tu es très belle ce matin. Tes cheveux ont l'air soyeux et… en plus ils sentent bon.

Tout en disant cela il se penche pour humer la tignasse bien sage de la jeune fille. Toujours pas de réactions… Bon, se dit-il, soyons plus entreprenant. Il décide de lui prendre la main, mais avant qu'il ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'essuie la bouche, prend son bol de céréale et sort de la grande salle en lui lâchant un :

-Oui, ça me dérange que tu m'appelle comme ça.

Et elle sort la tête haute.

Finalement, aujourd'hui, Sirius n'a peut-être pas tant envie de défi que ça. Mais où sont passées les midinettes?

Technique n°1 : **Ratée**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà . Alors, verdict ? Bien ? Nul ? Mouai ? Bof ? La flemme de répondre ? La question est : est-ce que ça plait ?**

**Je demande pas de Reviews pour le prochain chapitre (en même temps, je peux pas vraiment en réclamer vu que le nombre de personnes qui lisent ma fic est minime sinon nul ^^) et je publierais... quand je publierais! Sinon, si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, des demandes etc... c'est ok !**

**Ps: Merci à Tralalaire membre de GUJGTJDSB ^^ qui m'a incité à publier (après, soit vous l'en remercier soit vous lui en voulez :p) **

**Bientôt un prochain chapitre et l'épilogue d'une fiction SB/OC bien sur ! **

**Bye! **


	2. Chapitre 2: Technique n2

**Salut! Voici le chapitre 2, **

**Argh, j'ai pu lire dans certaines reviews, le premier chapitre est court, **

**Alors, j'ai une excuse pour ça! En faite j'écris mes chapitres à n'importe quels moments, C'est à dire? Si j'ai 5 minutes sur l'ordi, j'en écris un bout, p****uis dans la voiture, sur la route, j'en inventent des morceaux que je collent et modifient en fonction de ceux de l'ordi, ou quand je m'ennuie en cour mes cahiers deviennent des brouillons de fictions (oui, je sais, pas bien...) 'fin tout ça pour dire que si j'écrivais des longs chapitres, bah ils voudraient rien dire ^^. Je me doute bien que je suis pas la seule à faire ça, mais comme je suis un poil pas organisée, bah... Les petits chapitres valent mieux !**

**Mais avec toutes les gentilles choses que vous m'avez dîtes, j'ai peur de vous décevoir dans les prochains chapitres, :O j'ai comme qui dirait la pression !**

**Parce que j'aime bien le chapitre1 et j'ai peur que les autres ne soient pas pareils, niveau style, ambiance, que Aliana ne vous plaise pas ou qu'il y aille des choses qui ne concordent pas etc, etc... (moi, anxieuse? pas du tout!)**

**Donc excusez-moi, si c'est différent, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**Et surtout, merci beaucoup pour ces Reviews! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'apprécie ça, elles me motivent et je suis encore plus enthousiaste pour écrire =). Donc merci beaucoup**

**à Angie59, à ****Takinza, à ****tralalaire, à ****Hey-ceycey, à ****Knight Of Dark, à ****Tannfairy**

**aussi à ceux qui ont mis la fic en Story Alert**

**et merci de me lire**

**Bon, j'arrete avec les "merci" sinon la page va en être saturée et j'aurais écris plus de commentaires que de texte. **

* * *

Technique n°2 :

Mais où pouvait-elle bien être ? Y avait-il une quelconque réunion chiffons et fanfreluches ici, à Poudlard? Hum… de toute façon, pensa Sirius, elle n'y aurait pas été. Oui, il persistait, cette Aliane, Aline, Aliana, bref, quelle qu'elle soit, n'allait surement pas laisser Sirius Black poireauter à la table des Serdaigles comme un crétin! D'ailleurs, à par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très commode et qu'un peu de difficulté l'attisait, Sirius ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il l'avait désigné comme première proie. Bon, d'accord, elle était assez mignonne… Visage poupin, yeux marrons… attendez, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Ses yeux sont tous simples. Ni d'un bleu extraordinaire, ni d'un marron mordoré. Pas non plus d'un vert émeraude rappelant étrangement ceux d'un certain héros, vivant des années plus tard, et ayant vécus moult péripéties pour finalement mettre fin au règne d'un autre certain mage noir extrêmement puissant, et tout cela d'un simple expelliarmus…allez comprendre… Bref ! Revenons à nos Scroutt. Donc, ses yeux, ils sont marrons, c'est tout. M'enfin, Il n'allait pas faire son difficile, ce n'était, après tout, que pour un gage. Oui mais quand même, persista-t-il a penser, elle serait beaucoup mieux les cheveux détachés. Mis à part le fait qu'ils sont noirs comme les siens, Sirius ne saurait dire s'ils sont ondulés, lisses, frisés… ils sont toujours immobilisés dans un chignon complexe. A un moment, une petite image apparut dans son cerveau, S'il cherchait des filles, ce ne serait vraisemblablement pas içi, dans ce couloir lugubre et insalubre qu'il en trouverait. Demi-tour gauche, direction : La Grande Salle.

Arrivé près de ladite Salle, Patmol activa son mode « chasseur ». Un groupe de fille Gryffondor, certainement en cinquième année, était assis et discutait tranquillement devant une partie d'échecs sorciers. Dans un moment pareil, Un jeune homme arrogant se serait passé la main dans les cheveux, aurait accroché un sourire carnassier de pseudo-tombeur sur son visage qu'il considérait comme tout à fait charmant et se serait dirigé d'un pas conquérant vers les belles jeunes filles, qu'il était sûr de faire succomber dans les minutes à venir. Dans un moment pareil, Sirius se passe la main dans les cheveux, accroche un sourire carnassier de pseudo-tombeur à son visage qu'il considère comme tout à fait charmant et… s'étale de tout son long en plein dans la grande Salle, entre la table des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, ayant glissé sur un parchemin qui trainait, pour une mystérieuse raison, sur le sol.

Les spectateurs de cette scène n'eurent pas le temps d'extérioriser un rire que Mr s'était déjà relevé et était parti d'un pas rageur se réfugier à la bibliothèque.

Mais qui a laissé trainer ce fichu parchemin ? Sirius avait des doutes, peut-être un garçon jaloux de lui, ou alors une fille qui se sentait exclue parce qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps avec… L'idée que le parchemin s'était trouvé là par hasard ne lui effleura pas l'esprit. Bon, laissons ces petits papiers de côté.

La bibliothèque, ou du moins ce qu'on pouvait en voir, semblait déserte. Mme Pince lui fit les gros yeux quand il entra, mais se ravisa en voyant qu'il n'était pas accompagné de tout son petit bataillon. Autrement dit : Les Maraudeurs.

Sirius s'installa à une table et se mit à bouder consciencieusement. Apparemment, Rem' et Peter en avait fini avec la bibliothèque car il n'y avait pas trace d'eux dans les rayonnages de livres en tous genres. La tête dans la main, Sirius réfléchit au moyen de gagner le défi de James. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas vraiment gagné, la seule fille sur qui il avait fait agir son charme, l'avait planté en devant plusieurs dizaines d'élèves. Foi de Black qu'il aurait cette Alie. Puis après l'avoir eu, elle, il irait trouver quatre filles qui lui tournaient autour et le tour serait joué, Pari gagné, Corny énervé.

Vous savez, dans les livres où, comme par magie, quand on parle d'un personnage, il apparait au détour d'un couloir, ou alors il surgit de nulle part et fait comme si de rien n'était? Mais oui ! L'expression : quand on parle du loup… Oui, vous voyez ? Et bien, là, au risque de faire cliché, c'est ce qui s'est passé ; Sirius pensait à Aliana la donneuse de râteaux et Paf ! Ladite Aliana sort de la réserve avec un énorme bouquin d'Arithmancie et son bol vide dans les mains. Hum… Disons que l'expression de visage qu'affichait la jeune fille quand elle aperçût Sirius, pourrait égaler celle qu'elle aurait fait en voyant un chat se faire dévorer par une accromentula…Oui…Comparaison très explicite en effet…

Le visage de Sirius, au contraire, n'exprimait ni un profond ennuie, ni un profond dégout, pas même une petite pointe d'énervement. Non. Son visage était décidé, il avait raccroché un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sourire qu'on aurait éventuellement pu définir comme contrit, mais qui en réalité, était un peu fourbe. Pour lui, c'était comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie magique. La fille qu'il cherchait, dans un endroit désert et, au risque de se prendre un second râteau, seul Mme Pince serait au courant. Mis à pars le fait qu'elle soit passablement revêche, ce n'était pas son genre d'aller commérer sur les élèves… quoique…

La jeune Serdaigle fit demi-tour quand elle vit qu'il la fixait. Mais que voulait-il donc à la fin ? Avait-elle un bouton sur le nez ? Des cornes lui avaient-elles soudainement poussées sur la tête ? Par précaution, la main d'Aliana alla tâter le bout de son nez, puis le haut de son crane, lui défaisant quelques mèches. Non, RAS. Pas de boutons, pas de Cornes. Bon, Et bien ? Que voulait-il ? Du pain ?

-Aliana ! L'interpela-t-il.

Zen, inspire, expire, se dit la jeune fille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sirius ?

Après tout, pourquoi l'appeler par son nom de famille ? Il avait un prénom, non? Autant s'en servir.

-Je…Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, mon intention n'était pas de te vexer.

Bien, continu comme ça, se félicita-t-il, quelques phrases bien clichés de séries moldus, un regard mi-fuyant, mi-repentant, une petite manie de se tordre les mains comme pour être gêné et le tour était joué.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, pas de problème. Tu m'excuses ? Je dois y aller, au revoir.

Note à Sirius : penser à refermer la bouche.

Pour la seconde fois elle le laissait en plan, et pour la seconde fois il ne voyait rien venir ! Son discours tout préparé et dont il était fier était tombé à l'eau. Cependant, pour ne pas être perdant sur toute la ligne, Sirius laissa descendre ses yeux du dos de la sorcière quand elle quitta la bibliothèque. Vilain Sirius, très vilain.

Technique n°2 : **Ratée**

* * *

**Bon, ça va encore non? En tout cas j'ai essayé de faire plus long (une page word de plus... C'est pas encore ça, mais ça y viens ^^)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre =) Bye !**


	3. Chapitre 3: Technique n3

**Salut !**

** me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, cette fois il est un peu plus long, (3 pages word) mais peut-être aussi plus nul... à vous de voir ! Personellement, je l'aime pas trop, (parce que mon préféré c'est le 1!!! u__u)**

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent et surtout à ceux qui postent des reviews, j'aime toujours autant et ça me donne la pêche ! Vous pouvez continuer si vous voulez, ça me dérange paaaaaas du tout =)**

**Donc merci à** **Traveler-Pauline, ****ChupeeSweet, ****Tibouchina,**** tralalaire**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Technique n°3 :

-Black ? A la bibliothèque ?! Faites une croix dans le calendrier ! Alors, comme ça tu sais lire ?

-La ferme Servilus.

Ce petit échange, auquel vous avez eu l'honneur d'assister, eu lieu entre, Sirius Black, Maraudeur de son état, et Severus Rogue, bouteille d'huile de son état. Etait-ce nécessaire de préciser que les deux énergumènes ne s'appréciaient pas plus que ça ? Toujours est-il que le Maraudeur en avait franchement assez de se faire rejeter par miss Aliana… Aliana Je-Sais-Pas-Comment d'ailleurs. Il lui demanderait son nom de famille quand il serait plus…«intime». Et quand les Strangulos auront des plumes aussi, non ? Depuis que la jeune fille s'était jouée de lui pour la seconde fois consécutive, Sirius avait pris la résolution de la faire plier. De préférence avant la fin de la journée.

Visiblement, ses techniques de drague ne marchaient pas sur elle. Ce devait être une espèce de fille mutante... Qui d'autre qu'une mutante pouvait résister au charme légendaire de Sirius Black ?

-Moi, railla une voix.

La voix en question émanait d'un garçon de 7e année, bâtit comme une armoire à glace et qui se trouvait être le préfet des Poufsouffles. Il passa devant Sirius en ricanant.

Hum… Bon, pour une fois Sirius allait se payer le luxe de ne pas rétorquer. Non, pas qu'il avait peur, Oh non, ne vous méprenez pas. C'était juste que en ce moment, euh… il ne voulait pas se battre parce qu'il… parce qu'il avait mal au dos ! Voilà. Cependant, penser à haute voix n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. Manquerait plus qu'il le fasse tout le temps ! Ha, ha ! Euh… Il demanderait à James tout à l'heure, juste par précaution.

Ses pas, surement par habitude, l'avaient mené devant le portrait de la grosse Dame. Il remercia très chaleureusement la jolie Gryffondor qui sortie du passage, et sans laquelle il aurait surement dû poireauter jusqu'à ce qu'un autre élève daigne ouvrir la porte. Que voulez-vous ? Il ne pouvait QUAND MEME PAS penser à Aliana-la-mutante, à ce qu'il allait manger ce midi, aux farces qu'ils feraient aux Serpentards, à nez croch… pardon, à cet imbécile de Rogue ET retenir le mot de passe qui permettait d'entrer dans la salle commune ! Ce n'était pas écrit Superpatmol sur son front quand même !

Assit dans un fauteuil, James espionnait Lily, caché derrière un livre. Si Lily regardait dans sa direction, ce qui était peu probable étant donné que la jeune fille le fuyait comme la peste, elle verrait que le livre est un subterfuge puisque les yeux de James dépassaient de par-dessus la couverture parce que cette dernière était à l'envers.

-Eh James ! s'écria Sirius.

Son meilleur ami sursauta, manquant de faire tomber le livre.

-Tourne ton livre, ça fera plus réaliste, lui murmura-t-il.

James s'exécuta. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à miss-cheveux-auburn et s'adressa à Sirius d'un air malicieux.

-Alors, Patmol, il avance ce défi ? Tu sais, tu peux encore renoncer si tu as peur de ne pas réussir.

-Moi ? Ne pas réussir ? Laisse-moi rire ! S'exclama ledit Patmol. Te rends-tu compte, jeune ignorant, que tu parles à Sirius Black, l'un des derniers descendants d'une des plus respectables et ancienne famille de sang pur?

James pouffa devant l'imitation du ton impérieux de Mrs Black qu'avait pris Sirius.

-Bon, je suis peut-être un jeune ignorant sur beaucoup de choses, mais je ne suis pas ignorant de mon estomac. On va manger ?

-Et c'est à MOI que tu demandes ça ?! Le dernier arrivé fait la bise à Regulus !

Il s'engouffra en courant dans le trou du tableau de la grosse Dame. On put entendre James qui cria «Sirius, t'es qu'un grand gamin !» mais celui-ci s'empressa de rattraper son retard.

Arrivé premier devant la grande Salle, James mit les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. En parfait mauvais joueur, Sirius, arrivé quelques secondes après, prétexta qu'il n'avait pas voulu renverser Bertha Jorkins, et que c'était donc pour cela qu'il n'était pas premier. Son ami acquiesça et lui donna une bourrade amicale.

-Allez ! On y va ? J'ai faim moi !

-Jamesie, tu as tout le temps faim, ce n'est pas nouveau ! Mais, attend, euh… qu'est ce que tu sais à propos d'une certaine Aliana, en même année que nous mais chez les Serdaigles ?

-Aliana Prewett ?

-Euh… Ouai, surement. Alors ?

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à elle?

-Comme ça ! Parce que je la trouve étrange.

-Oh, oh ! Patmol a le béguin pour Prewett ! Patmol a le béguin pour Aliana !

Sirius jeta des regards affolés autour de lui

-Ecrase James ! C'est pas drôle.

-Bon, excuses moi. Je te préviens, je sais pas grand chose.

-Ce sera déjà plus que moi, marmonna Sirius.

-Quoi ?

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Bon, alors, Je sais qu'elle vient d'une grande famille de sang-pur. Mais sa famille n'adhère pas aux doctrines de Voldemort, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air dégouté qu'affecta Sirius. Elle a une petite sœur, Naïs, qui est en deuxième année à Pouffsoufle, c'est assez étonnant que les deux sœurs ne soient pas dans la même maison d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, Elle a seize ans, elle n'a pas de petit copain, un bon point pour toi Casanova… c'est bon, je blague, pas besoin de me regarder avec tes yeux de cerbère. Ahah, c'est marrant quand on y pense Patmol ! Le cerbère c'était une espèce de chien, non ? Bon ok, je continu… bon, elle est assez bonne dans toutes les matières et à ce que je sais elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Ah ! J'oubliais, je crois qu'elle côtoie certains Serpentards.

-Elle est cinglée ?! S'exclama Sirius, James approuva en hochant la tête gravement. Et bien, James, toi qui disais ne pas connaitre grand chose d'elle.

-Ouais, je sais, c'est que ça parle dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Mais franchement, côtoyer les Serpentards ? Qui aurait envie de côtoyer Rogue ? Ou Regulus ?

Au moment où James prononçait cette phrase, ils entraient dans la Grande Salle, et leurs yeux, vinrent se poser à la table des Serdaigles où leur tête de Turc préféré, j'ai-nommé Severus Rogue, discutait avec Miss inabordable.

-Euh… bah je crois que j'ai ma réponse, marmonna James.

Le temps que Sirius ramasse ses yeux par terre, il était déjà partit en direction de ce duo hétéroclite.

- Laisse la tranquille espèce de serpent graisseux !cria-t-il, faisant lever la tête de plusieurs élèves et professeurs. Dès qu'ils virent que l'importunant était Sirius Black, ils retournèrent à leurs assiettes, habitués aux effusions des maraudeurs.

-C'est pas possible, murmura James dans son coin.

Il regarda la scène consterné et laissa, en véritable meilleur amis qu'il était, Sirius se ridiculiser devant une fille et un Serpentard. Saisissez la petite touche d'ironie. Il alla s'assoir à sa place habituelle sans quitter son meilleur ami des yeux.

-Black, laisse nous tranquille, cracha Rogue, va faire joujoux avec le binoclard. Je parle, ça ne se voit pas peut-être ?

-Ne me cherche pas Servilus, ma baguette me démange. Éloigne-toi d'Aliana, et laisse la tranquille.

Avant que son ennemi ai pu répliquer vertement -rougement, jaunement, enfin, du coloris que vous souhaitez…Hum… je m'égare- La jeune Serdaigle s'interposa entre les deux et dit d'une voix ferme :

-Severus, tu veux bien nous laisser seuls quelques secondes s'il te plait ?

Le Serpentard acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa table. Aliana se tourna vers Sirius avec la ferme intention d'en finir.

-Bon, écoute, Sirius, c'est vraiment très gentil, je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention, mais il me semble que je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller, non ?

-Mais… commença Sirius.

-De plus, le coupa-t-elle, Severus et moi ne faisons que discuter. Il ne m'importune nullement.

-Pourquoi tu acceptes de parler à cette chauve-souris et pas à moi? Explosa le maraudeur.

Prise de court, Aliana bredouilla des phrases qui n'avaient d'anglaises que le nom. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Ce ne serait pas, par hasard, parce que tu es irrésistiblement attiré vers moi, et que tu as peur de ne pas pourvoir te retenir de me sauter dessus ? demanda sournoisement le Dom Juan, se calmant et changeant d'attitude brusquement.

Un rire cristallin fusa des lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Sirius Black, malgré tout, tu es vraiment drôle.

-Ce n'était pas… commença-t-il, dépité.

-Ton copain te fait signe à ta table, l'interrompit-elle en regardant du côté de James, tu devrais le rejoindre… A plus tard.

Et elle lui tourna le dos, retournant à son repas.

Comme un automate, Sirius obéît à Aliana et retourna s'assoir à côté de son meilleur ami. Affectant un air contrarié, il s'appliqua à bouder.

-Et le preux chevalier Black, entama dramatiquement James, partit délivrer sa douce des griffes du dragon à nez crochu, espèce très rare soit-dit en passant, revint bredouille, sa belle l'ayant amoureusement rembarré.

-Ferme là, Corny, grommela Sirius.

Et pour bien montrer qu'il ne faisait pas mine de bouder, il mit la tête entre ses mains et baragouina toutes sortes de maléfices sortis tout droit de son petit cerveau, contre la chauve-souris qui lui avait fait rater son coup.

-Laiche tomber, lui lança James, la bouche pleine, ché que la première fois afrès tout.

La première fois ? Oui… la troisième première fois alors ! Et surement pas la dernière…

Technique n°3 : **Ratée **

* * *

**Impressions? Critiques? corrections? idées? Je suis ouverte à tout **

**Allez, au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapitre 4: Technique n4

**Me revoilà!**

**Le chapitre 4 est arrivé.**

**Désolé je régresse, ce chap. ne fait que 2 pages Word :/ Quoi que c'est pas plus mal pour la pauvre Sirius.**

**M'enfin j'en dit pas plus vous allez voir.**

**Merci pour les reviews =) **

**ChupeeSweet, Angie59, Damelicorne, Marley Ann, Traveler-Pauline**,

**Alors, dejà plusieurs fois que Sirius se fait rembarrer... le pauvre...mais ça ne peut que lui faire du bien. **

**Peut-être (gardons le suspense) cela va-til aboutir. Ou pas. **

**Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! -_-'**

* * *

Technique n°4 :

-Non.

-S'il te plait ?

-Non.

-Alleeeeeez !

-Euh…..…Non ! Et puis laisse moi tranquille Sirius, je veux aller aux toilettes.

-Ils sont bouchés, affirma Sirius certain de la tenir.

-Mais je veux parler à Mimi Geignarde, répliqua la Serdaigle sans se laisser démonter.

La jeune fille en avait sérieusement assez. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Sirius la suivait partout. Pire qu'un toutou. Gnéhéhé, si elle savait.

Le jeune homme, après avoir fini de mangé, et occasionnellement de faire la tête, avait été trouvé Aliana, qui était repartie en direction de son dortoir. Il lui avait fait un compromis, ou plutôt, vu la tournure que prenaient les choses, du chantage. Si elle voulait bien affirmer à James que Sirius l'avait embrassé, elle aurait la paix éternelle. Perspective alléchante pour Aliana. La veinarde ! Si elle savait le nombre de jeune fille qui sortirait, un slip sur la tête, juste pour que le Bôôôô Sirius les remarque enfin.

-A Mimi Geignarde ? Demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil si haut qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait toucher le plafond… Bon, O.K. Peut-être pas le plafond mais c'était vraiment très haut.

-Oui… elle m'est très sympathique.

Sirius ne tenta même pas de cacher son scepticisme…ce dernier ne fit pas long feu, maintenant complètement occulté par des éclats de rire.

Se rouler par terre, se tenir les côtes, mordre son poing, faire dans son panta… bref ! Toutes les expressions figuré auraient pût vous faire comprendre son hilarité.

-Pfff… Tu sais que tu rigole comme un chien, lui lança Aliana qui le regardait, passablement agacée.

Sirius s'arrêta un instant de rire après la remarque de sa camarade pour reprendre aussitôt de plus belle, aboyant de rire… c'était le cas de le dire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais elle va s'impatienter…

-Attend ! Articula Sirius, les joues roses d'avoir tant ris. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Hum… étant donné que tu me le demande, et que ce n'est pas formulé dans ton habituel jargon de babouin… non. Non, tu ne peux pas me demander quelque chose.

-Peut-importe, il balaya sa réponse d'un mouvement de la main dédaigneux. Pourquoi tu parlais avec Servilus ?

-Servilus ? Qui c'est ?

-Rogue, lâcha Sirius.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…Hum… ce ne sont pas tes affaires, il me semble.

Bon...Aliana 1 point, Sirius 0…. Quoique depuis le temps… un petit recomptage s'impose, je disais donc, Aliana 326 points, Sirius 0. Apparemment ce dernier n'avait cure de ses points de retard, il s'entêta.

-Pourquoi tu côtoies ce… cette… cette chauve-souris à cheveux gras !?

La pointe de dégout était nettement perceptible dans la voix du maraudeur. La réponse claqua, comme la gifle qu'elle mourrait d'envie de coller à Sirius.

-Je le côtoie parce que LUI a un semblant de conversation, il ne me harcèle pas pour des choses futiles comme : « Dit à James que je t'ai embrassé ».

Cette dernière phrases fut dite d'une voix grave, probablement dans le but d'immiter celle de Sirius accompagnée de mouvements de bras grotesques. Elle cessa de faire le moulin et continua sur sa lancée :

- Si tu n'étais pas AUTANT focalisé sur ton petit groupe et ton nombril, Sirius Black, tu te rendrais compte que vous n'êtes pas les rois de Poudlard et que tous les élèves ne vous adulent pas.

Sirius avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme cela… Le jeune homme eu alors une réaction complètement différente de celle qu'aurait eu un humain normalement constitué. Pas d'énervement, pas de pleurs, pas de sentiment de honte ou de repenti. Non, mesdames et messieurs, nous parlons de Sirius Black, et Sirius Black n'est pas un sorcier comme les autres… enfin... c'est lui qui pense ça…

Donc, ce fameux Sirius Black, que fait-il ? Il rit. Il vient de se faire détruire, en beauté, et il rit. Et en plus, il sort des phrases nulles. Exemple ?

-Et toi, Aliana Prewett, tu ne m'adule pas ?

-C'est parce que mon nombril est sexy ! Tu veux voir mon nombril ?

-Non, merci, je ne veux pas voir ton nombril Sirius, répondit Aliana, les yeux fermé, visiblement en pleine restructuration intérieure. J'en entends déjà assez parler dans tes conversations.

Aliana:327 points...

Technique n°4 : **Pas de commentaires…**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Alors, personnellement je l'aime pas trop ce chapitre, ouais, je sais, je l'ai dit pour l'autre aussi, mais en faite je l'aime bien l'autre.**

**En plus je trouve que je met trop de points de suspensions. Genre pour être super mystérieuse, mais ça marche pas T_T. C'était ma petite auto-critique. Il y aurait bien d'autres trucs mais ça c'est à vous de me dire ;).**

**Si ça se trouve vous auriez même pas remarqué l'histoire des trois petits points si je l'avais pas fais remarquer. Tant pis !**

**Hum,hum,hum. Je vous dit au prochain chapitre ! :)**


	5. Chapitre 5: Technique n5

**Salut vous!**

**Comment ça va depuis le temps?**

**Oui, je sais, J'abuse ! Hum... si je vous dis que j'étais à fond dans pirates des Caraïbes, ca vous va comme excuse? Nan?**

**Nan mais j'étais devant mon ordi et je savais pas trop quoi écrire. Mais c'est repartit ! **

**Vous avez le droit de me huer :'(**

**Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 5, un peu baclé je trouve, mais un peu plus long aussi =)**

**Merci, merci pour les reviews, Le brevet Blanc ça a été, et Le Pays de Galles, c'était géant! **

**Traveler-Pauline, Briseis Black, Affreuses Sisters, tralalaire, Tannfairy et ChuppeSweet.**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez continuer ;) **

**Bonne lecture et merci de rester malgré mon ingratitude !**

Technique n°5 :

PAF!

Aïe…. Ce que c'était ? Oh, dix fois rien… Juste le poing de Sirius dans la statue de la sorcière, désormais borgne. A pars son poing aux jointures meurtries, rien dans l'apparence du maraudeur ne laissait deviner qu'il se consumait de douleur. Non, tout se jouait à l'intérieur. Et c'était pire, bien pire. Aliana l'avait démolit comme jamais encore on ne l'avait fait. Un monument qui s'écroule. Voilà ce que représentait le jeune homme. Mais qu'aurait-il pu représenter comme monument ? Une église ? Hop, hop, hop ! Vous y croyez SERIEUSEMENT ? Péché de chair vous connaissez ? Bah Sirius lui, il connait ça, très très bien. Non, non, pour l'église, c'est définitivement non… bon alors un château fort ? Hum… Meurtrière, douves, remparts, crocodiles, oui, c'est bon. Sirius est un château fort. Un château fort assiégé par les soldats de la douleur. Whouaaa ! Que c'est beau ce que je dis ! Mais en même temps, me direz-vous, qu'est-ce que Sirius a à voir avec un Château fort ? Et bien, je n'en sais rien moi-même mais puisque je suis l'auteur, je peux écrire ce que je veux ! Héhéhé. Reprenons.

Toujours est-il que… Tiens ? Une ampoule ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-ci ? Je sais bien que nous sommes à Poudlard mais tout de même… Ah mais non, c'est Juste Sirius qui a une idée. Il faut dire que c'est tellement rare. Mauvaise langue ? Si peu. Revenons à l'idée de Sirius, quelle est-elle ?

Oh. Oh. Bombabouses, caleçon, huile. Sa y est, Severus Rogue allait encore en prendre pour son nez.

Aussitôt ce plan machiavélique bien ficelé dans son petit cerveau, Le maraudeur sortit d'une de ses poches son précieux miroir à double sens. Il se cacha dans un coin du couloir et en l'ouvrant, prononça le patronyme de son meilleur ami.

Dans la bibliothèque, une fois encore dissimulé derrière un épais livre, le capitaine de Quidditch sursauta en sentant une soudaine chaleur dans sa poche. Il attrapa son miroir et le posa derrière son grimoire de sorte que, quiconque le regardait, pensait qu'il était profondément absorbé dans son livre traitant… « des différents progrès de la magie réalisés grâce à de la morve de troll » Hum… passionnant !

-Quoi ? Souffla-t-il très discrètement

-Hey James ! T'aurais pas la carte ? lança Sirius

-Parle moins fort ! S'affola James. Je vais me faire renvoyer d'ici moi après !

- Oh, Pardon. Euh, t'es où ? reprit-il mais en chuchotant.

-Dans la bibliothèque, je fais des recherches sur … euh…

-Sur Evans ? Questionna Son meilleur ami, pas dupe.

-Ouais, avoua-t-il piteusement. Elle m'a regardé tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air étonnée que je sois à la bibliothèque et que je ne la harcèle pas. En continuant ce manège, peut-être qu'elle acceptera de sortir avec moi.

Dans le miroir, Sirius fit mine de vomir.

-Oui, oui, oui, Corny, si tu le dis. Bon, alors, tu l'as la carte ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Oh… tu ne saurais pas où est Servilus par hasard ?

James s'anima.

-Si tu dois lui faire une farce attend moi !

-T'en fais pas Corny, c'est une vengeance personnelle. Je ne t'oublierais pas quand ma …surprise, sera terminée.

Tout deux sourirent dans le miroir, leurs pensées dérivant déjà vers de doux rêves peuplés de Serpentard aux cheveux devenus rouges, à des dortoirs remplis de pitiponks et à d'autres choses alléchantes.

-Tu vas être content ! S'exclama d'un coup James après quelques minutes de réflexion. Servilus vient à l'instant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Vous vous souvenez surement de mon blabla sur le fait que l'auteur peut mettre ce qu'il veut dans son texte ? Oui ? Le truc avec le château fort ! Et bien là, J'avais besoin de Rogue, du coup, Rogue à la bibliothèque ! Au risque de faire passer ça pour une trèèès légère coïncidence. Et puis, ce n'est pas si invraisemblable que ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

-J'arrive ! S'exclama Sirius

Et il disparu du miroir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, arrivé devant la bibliothèque, les cheveux pouvant concurrencer ceux de James Potter, Sirius se recomposa un sourire prétentieux et pénétra dans l'antre de Mrs Pince.

Il avisa son meilleur ami assit à une table, faisant, lui aussi semblant de l'ignorer, et alla flâner paresseusement dans les rayonnages poussiéreux.

-Servilus ! S'exclama-t-il, s'étant, par un hasard incroyable, trouvé dans la même rangée que le Serpentard.

- Black, dit Rogue, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, tu m'étonnes de plus en plus, deux fois que je te croise à la bibliothèque. Je vais finir par croire que tu sais lire.

. Toi au contraire tu me déçois, Servilus. Tes blagues sont aussi vaseuses que tes cheveux. Est-ce ton grand nez qui te gène pour réfléchir ?

Bon… Oui, avouons-le, La réplique de Sirius n'est pas terrible. Elle est même un peu nulle sur la fin. Mais puisque c'est Sirius Black qui l'a dit… elle est géniale ! On est d'accord ?

Puis, pour ramener sa science qu'il avait acquise lorsqu'il lisait de la littérature moldue, laissant trainer ses livres partout dans le manoir Black pour exaspérer ses parents, Sirius déclara théâtralement :

- C'est un pic, c'est un roc, que dis-je, c'est une péninsule !

Severus lui adressa un regard mauvais, emplit de ressentiment, il savait parfaitement d'où cette phrase était tirée, étant lui-même sang-mêlé et fervent lecteur de livres en tous genres.

-Et bien, murmura-t-il suavement, ce fut un plaisir de parler avec toi Black, Maintenant tu m'excuses, Prewett m'attend pour…

-Pour quoi ? s'exclama Sirius, presque bondissant.

-Pour rien, sourit le Serpentard. Il ne me semble pas que cela te concerne.

Et toc ! Comme un amateur. Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda son ennemi s'éloigner telle une chauve-souris.

*Musique de la panthère rose *

Il faut bien mettre un peu d'ambiance non ?

Car, si vous ne l'aviez pas deviné, Sirius était en ce moment en mission secrète. La cape sur la tête, la baguette derrière l'oreille, et la cravate sur le nez pour cacher… et bien… son nez, Sirius était tout bonnement mé-con-nais-sable. Nom de code : Patmol, ou Paty, non. Pat' c'est mieux. Mission : Suivre Servilus pour savoir ce qu'il manigance avec Aliana. Mode d'opération : à la Sirius Black.

Severus Rogue le sait bien, derrière lui, cet imbécile de Gryffondor le suit, espérant vainement être discret. Oui, Rogue l'avait compris, après s'être retourné sur la troisième armure qui bougeait, et après avoir entendu des petits ricanements, Il en était certain. Ce dont il était tout aussi certain, c'est qu'il n'allait pas laisser ce traitre à son sang se moquer de lui consciemment.

Mais que fait-il bon sang ? S'interrogea Sirius. Depuis dix bonnes minutes, Le maraudeur filait son ennemi pour tenter de percer son secret à jour. Cependant, il avait bien l'impression que ce dernier l'avait repéré. Non. Impossible. Il avait été trop discret. Un véritable agent sorcier secret. Mais que… ? Arghl ! Il accélère ! Sirius pressa le pas pour ne pas perdre Rogue. Quand celui-ci tourna à un angle, l'agent Pat' se pencha en avant, sa tête seulement dépassant de l'angle en question, dans une position quelque peu ridicule.

Et là ! Que vit-il ? Severus Rogue, son ennemi de toujours, avec Aliana Prewett, sa proie du jour, Tout deux s'embrassant passionnément.

…

…

Vous y Avez crut hein ?

Parce que non. En fait, Sirius n'eu le temps de rien voir puisque à peine sa tête eut-elle dépassée de l'angle, que notre Don Juan se prit un sort en pleine face.

Servilus, la baguette levée, regarda un moment son ennemi à terre, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres, puis tourna les talons et alla rejoindre La jeune Prewett

Technique n°5 : **Mais Quelle technique ?**

* * *

**Voilà, Je suppose, Je pense, Je sais, que j'ai fais des fautes et j'essairai de les corriger quand je les verrai**

**Alors, euh... je fais une quête de review pour remettre Sirius sur pieds =)**

**Au prochain chapitre ! **

**Bises**


	6. Chapitre 6: Technique n6

**Salut !**

**What's up ?**

**Merci beaucoup, beaucoup Traveler-Pauline, Affreuses sisters, Tannfairy, ChupeeSweet, Aodren de me lire, de me suivre et de laisser des reviews, j'aime, j'aime, j'aime ! c'est super gentil de prendre du temps pour commenter et ça m'aide beaucoup :)**

**Bon, que dire pour commenter ce retour...**

**Vous savez quoi ? J'abuse ! mais grave. En plus le temps que j'ai mis à poster je peux pas le justifier par les révisions du brevet parce que c'est passé -_-' et qu'en plus je suis en vacances. **

**J'ai pas d'excuses. Juste que ce chapitre m'inspirait pas au début, je savais pas ou il allait déboucher. C'en est une finalement ? **

**Mais maintenant c'est bon ! J'ai le chapitre 7 en tête il reste juste à l'écrire. Cool nan ? **

**Quand à celui-ci il est un peu... bizarre, oui, j'ai un peu déliré en l'écrivant. **

**Enfin, si ça vous lasse comment j'écris, les petites (ou grosses) interruptions, l'humour un peu creux etc... dîtes le moi parce que c'est vrai que parfois je me soule moi-même _'**

**Et que, bon, j'écris pas toujours comme ça, en soulant les lecteurs pendant l'histoire, je suis un peu capable d'écrire "normalement" (entre guillemets je précise) Donc voilà, si ça vous gène ou vous soule ou quoi, ma boite mail est ouverte à vos réflexions et vos reviews**

**(Moyen détourné pour demander des reviews) :D**

**Bon, stop au masacre, je vous laisse lire. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Technique n°6 :

-Hey, Pat', qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Arghl …

-Hum… Mais encore ?

-Arghl…Chale Chaube-chouris…

Ah. Oui. Pour information, «chaube-chouris », n'est pas une nouvelle espèce de choux. Hé non ! Je vois bien que vous êtes absolument déconcertés mais… comment ? Une nouvelle marque de shampoing ? Non plus. Attendez, je sais bien que les responsables marketing ont parfois des idées farfelues… mais quand même, voyons…

Que disais-je ? Oui, non, en fait il s'agit juste d'un problème de l'élocution dû à un choc physico-émotionnel plus ou moins important entrainant une légère modification de l'élocution de la personne ayant subi ledit choc.

Voilà. J'aime que mon travail soit clair et précis. Et simple aussi. C'est très important la simplicité. Partout. Dans la vie, comme dans un texte. Car comme dirait mon professeur de français…

-Dis ? C'est normal que tu sois étalé par terre ? Et que te cheveux soit pleins de poussière ? Et que t'ais de la boue sur la joue? Et que ton nez soit rouge ? Et que…

- NON ! CE. N'EST. PAS. NORMAL, JAMES ! Hurla Sirius (C'est que, pendant la tirade de son copain, il avait reprit ses esprits le petit Sirius. Et ses cordes vocales aussi visiblement. Enfin, audiblement plutôt. Ha ha !). Si je suis étalé par terre, c'est pour observer la vie paaaassionnante des micro-organismes qui jonchent les sols, amoureusement nettoyés par Rusard. La poussière dans les cheveux c'est pour innover un nouveau shampoing à la poussière (NDA : AH ! comme on se retrouve cher shampoing! Quand je vous disais que les responsables marketing étaient étranges…) qui rendra mes maaaaaagnifiques cheveux encore plus doux, la boue c'est une 7e année qui m'a conseillé ça pour un soin de peau et le nez rouge c'est pour ma reconversion en magiclown. Voilà ! Ca te va?

Pendant tout le temps que dura le monologue de son M.A. (=Meilleur Ami. Pourquoi il y aurait que les filles pour se donner des abréviations nunuches ? Du genre : BF , Best Friend ou SC, Super Copine ou encore, TB, Trop Bonne, Hum ?), James eu le temps de se tourner les pouces, de siffloter joyeusement, d'aller au toilettes, de faire un gosse et de l'envoyer à Poudlard. Mais surtout de regarder son futur-ex-M.A. d'un regard inquiet et amusé.

- Ah ouais ? T'es sur que Rusard nettoie vraiment CES sols ? interrogea-t-il en coulant un regard mi-sérieux, mi-hilare, mi-dégouté (oui, oui, tout ça à la fois ! C'est tout à fait plausible! Et de toute façon on s'en fout, s'il y a une adaptation cinématographique, les acteurs se débrouilleront avec le script. Na!)

Sirius mis la main sur ses yeux et soupira.

-Pff, c'était marrant Corny.

-Ouais ! Je sais !

Son pas-ex-M.A. (ok. Ok. J'arrête avec ça !) Le remit sur ses pieds et Sirius lui expliqua sa mésaventure :

-J'espionnais très discrètement Servilus, cette Sale Chauve-souris qui…

-Aaaaah ! C'est ça que tu as dis tout à l'heure ? S'exclama James, l'ampoule s'allumant au dessus de sa tête (J'aide, l'air de rien, les futurs scénaristes de mon œuvre à insérer des super effets spéciaux dans le script : _ampoule allumée au dessus de la tête, doigt levé en l'air, air extatique_)

-Gné ? (_Œil grand ouvert, l'autre presque fermé, Bouche de travers, air de profond débile. _J'exagère un peu, pour que ça passe mieux à l'écran! )

-« Chale Chaube-chouris », la traduction c'est : Sale chauve-souris ! C'est ce que tu as dit ! (_air de victoire, feux d'artifice, passage de main dans les cheveux_)

-Ok. Bravo James. Je reprends : je suivais Super discrètement cette chauve-souris graisseuse au nez crochu quand, au détour d'un couloir PAF !

-… (_Meute de paille qui roule devant l'écran, illustre le moment de solitude, musique far-West_. Bon, ça suffit avec les indications scéniques, pas que ça m'énerve, paaaas du tout, mais je ne vais pas faire tout le film non plus ! C'est pas mon métier! Moi je suis narratrice ok? Nar-ra-tri-ce.)

-Quoi Cornedrue?

-Euh…PAF quoi ? demanda James, interloqué. Ta phrase… elle veut rien dire. En plus, c'est quoi ton « PAF » ?

-Un truc ! Lâcha Sirius. Je sais pas quoi ! Un coup ? Un sort ? Mais la vérité c'est que j'en sais rien, je m'en souviens pas, puisque j'étais AS-SO-MMÉ !

James regardait Sirius comme s'il était fou. En ce moment même, il envisageait de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, ou de le ré-assommer pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler tout en vociférant des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Tu sais quoi Sirius ? On va aller retrouver Remus et Peter, ils étaient sur la préparation d'une farce à faire à Malfoy. Du grand art, du grand Peter. Il est super balèze pour inventer des blagues quand même. Et on imaginera une vengeance plus tard pour Servilus…

-Non ! S'exclama Sirius, Il faut que je sauve Aliana ! Je suis certain que ce serpent allait la retrouver.

-Tu sais, commença James, peut-être juste qu'ils sortent ensemble…

-QUOI ? T'es pas bien ? Cette fille a plus de gout quand-même ! Préférer un garçon aux cheveux gras et au nez crochus à… moi !(Désolé pour cette répétition et pour lui, mais Sirius tiens beaucoup à ce...qualificatif) Pff, n'importe quoi !

Sirius et sa modestie légendaire…

-Puis de toute façon, continua mr modeste, Il en a que pour Evans.

James releva brusquement la tête et adressa un regard dégouté à Sirius qui, en retour, lui rendit un sourire goguenard.

-Bon, ok. T'as de la chance Patmol, j'ai la carte sur moi.

-Ou, argua Sirius tout en souriant, je change de conversation pour éviter un sujet qui fâche…

Le sourire que James tenta de dissimuler était tout aussi discret que Sirius en détective sur les traces de Severus.

Reprenant pied, le binoclard (Pas de risques qu'il m'en veuille pour ce qualificatif étant donné que je suis la narratrice et que, de ce fait, il ne me connait PAS. Au contraire de moi ! Mouhahaha. N'est-ce pas un concept merveilleux ? ) extirpa la carte des maraudeurs -qu'ils avaient finalisée le mois dernier- de la poche de son uniforme.

Il la tapota de sa baguette et récita une formule que je vous garderai secrète (secret de maraudeur, pas de ma faute !) et la carte fit apparaitre un plan de Poudlard. Sirius se rapprocha de son comparse et des yeux, chercha le nom de leur ennemi et de sa damoiselle en détresse. Une fois qu'il les eut repérés sur la carte, il pointa les noms de son index avec un peu trop de cœur puisqu'il fit un trou dans la carte.

-Patmol ! Le morigéna James. Fais attention ! Reparo !

Et le trou se résorba sur lui-même. James avisa Sirius qui trépignait et, en soupirant, récita une autre formule magique (je vous le dirai pas ! je vous le dirai pas ! nanananèreuh !) et la carte fit disparaitre sa magie, redevenant un simple parchemin. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire « Saperlipopette merlin et ses chaussettes » (dîtes le 10 fois de suite !) Sirius l'entraina en courant vers les tréfonds de Poudlard. Il était surement plus de midi passé mais ils ne s'en formalisaient pas, les elfes étaient bien habitués à les voir débarquer à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Leur course les mena aux sous-sols lugubres des Serpentards puis devant la porte d'une salle de classe laissée à l'abandon. Sirius et James collèrent leurs oreilles sur la porte pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'il se tramait derrière.

-D'après la carte, chuchota Sirius en détachant bien les syllabes en mouvements de bouche exagérés, ils se trouvent ici.

-T'es sûr ? demanda James à haute voix, indifféremment aux chuchotements de son ami.

Ce dernier lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes et mit son index devant sa bouche. Il recolla l'espace d'un instant sa tête sur la porte puis se décolla pour regarder James d'un faux air arrogant.

-Si j'en suis sûr ? Attend Corny, tu sais à qui tu parles ?...

Ledit Corny leva les yeux au ciel et étouffa un rire. Ils revinrent à leur espionnage. Derrière la porte tout semblait calme. Trop calme. Trop louche. En fait, si cela semblait calme, c'était principalement parce qu'il n'y avait rien derrière la fameuse porte. Ouais. Nada. Le grand Sirius Black s'était trompé dans ses calculs. Là où toute l'action se déroulait, c'était la porte derrière eux. Allez, ne soyez pas trop dur, ils ont JUSTE confondu la gauche et la droite, ça peut encore arriver quand on a 16 ans…

Bref. Même si normalement « Bref » ne se met pas dans une fiction, ce qui risquerait de la rendre moins intéressante vis-à-vis des éventuels scénaristes qui voudrait l'adapter au cinéma. Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé ? Ca serait bien non ? Un film avec des sorciers, à Poudlard, avec des sorts (d'où mes notifications sur les effets spéciaux plus haut), des scroutts, Hagrid… Quoique pour ce dernier il y aurait peut-être des problèmes de casting. Enfin ! Un film comme cela, ça serait pas génial ? De plus on n'en a JAMAIS vu ! Comment ça les films Harry Potter ? Hé-ho ! On est à l'époque des maraudeurs ! Il n'est même pas dans le ventre de sa mère ce petit ! Même pas dans les chaussettes de son père ! Et vu comment c'est parti la relation à Potter et Evans, la laine des chaussettes et encore sur le mouton. Donc, non, j'exclue une quelconque concurrence étant donné qu'il n'existe PAS pour moi et mes personnages. Pour le moment…

Voilà. Revenons avec une petite transition vers le texte, parce que c'est bien beau les états d'âmes de la narratrice, ça ne fait pas vendre.

Donc.

Que disais-je ?

Ah oui, voilà.

(Les sauts de lignes étant censés assurer la transition *clin d'œil complice*)

Je disais : « Bref».

Les deux animagus attendaient devant la porte en bois, leurs baguettes levées, aux aguets, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque inopinée. L'attaque ne vint pas. Ce qui vint par contre, chatouiller leurs narines et exterminer leurs tympans, ce fut une odeur épouvantable et un grand fracas dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent d'un même sorcier et contemplèrent avec hébétude la fumée qui s'échappait de la salle. Oui, très cliché, mais ça, au contraire de mes états d'âmes, ça fait vendre. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

Ravalant la pique verbale que James voulait lancer à monsieur je-ne-me-trompe-jamais-tu-sais-à-qui-tu-parle ? Ils se précipitèrent tout deux pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Cependant, au vu et au sentir de l'odeur, les deux téméraires Gryffondor qui avait les narines fragiles, se jetèrent mutuellement un sort de têtenbulle et pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne salle de classe.

Au début, il faut bien l'avouer, ils ne distinguèrent rien. La fumée grisâtre obscurcissant leur vue. Puis, la porte étant maintenant ouverte, le brouillard se dissipa laissant apparaître une scène bien étrange.

-Qu'est ce que… commença James, pensant visiblement à haute voix.

Au fond de la longue salle de classe abandonnée, une table avait été installée ainsi que deux chaises. Des choses accumulées rendaient du relief sur la table. Il faisait sombre, les immenses fenêtres sur le côté étaient résolument fermées. Seul des bougies éclairaient l'endroit. Deux personnes suffoquaient. Sirius et James s'approchèrent rapidement de ces deux personnages leur baguettes allumées en un même « lumos ». Ils furent bientôt assez près pour distinguer le nez crochus de l'un et le chignon strict de l'autre. A terre. Les deux protagonistes étaient à terre. Sirius se précipita à genoux, visiblement inquiet, près de la jeune fille qui ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Un coup d'œil à sa poitrine qui se soulevait en un rythme régulier le rassura… un coup d'œil… haha. Bon, pas qu'UN seul coup d'œil ok, mais je me dois de protéger l'innocence de certains de mes lecteurs. Parce que, oui, il matait carrément sa poitrine. Enfin, une fois qu'il était sûr qu'elle allait bien. Sinon ça aurait été un peu malsain vous comprenez ?

-Aguamenti !

La baguette de James déversa un jet d'eau sur le Serpentard qui commençait à peine à se ressaisir.

-Au moins ce mois-ci tu te seras lavé les cheveux Servilus ! Ricana James pendant que Rogue, trempé, l'assassinai des yeux et cherchait sa baguette autour de lui. Accio Baguette de Rogue !

Et la baguette atterrit dans la main ouverte du Gryffondor. Rogue jura et se releva pour la reprendre. Enfin se releva… essaya du moins. Mais James ayant acquis de bon reflexes dût à son statut d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidittch fit apparaitre magiquement une corde qui s'enroula autour du Serpentard qui se retrouva assit par terre en saucissonné comme…comme je ne trouve pas de référence magique donc je fais appel à la culture moldu au déplaisir de ce cher Severus qui se trouvait donc, en saucissonné comme une saucisse. Merci, cessez les applaudissements s'il-vous-plait, je sais, je l'ai cherché très loin celle-là.

James veillait sur lui, un sourire supérieur sur ses lèvres, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. De son côté, Sirius approcha son oreille de la bouche d'Aliana et écouta son souffle. C'était d'ailleurs un souffle un peu étrange. Sirius eu un petit rire quand il se rendit compte qu'en fait la jeune femme ronflait. Oui, elle dormait. Il en profita pour laisser ses yeux promener sur son visage poupin. Des mèches noires s'échappaient de son chignon. Sa bouche formait une petite moue que Sirius qualifia d'adorable. Il la trouva mignonne. Pas une beauté fatale, non loin de là. A Poudlard comme ailleurs des jeunes femmes la dépassaient en beauté. Mais ce qui la rendait plus attrayante aux yeux du ténébreux jeune homme, c'était l'indifférence qu'elle lui exprimait. Elle ne cherchait pas à l'impressionner, ni à attirer son regard. Elle restait elle-même. Naturelle et vraie. D'ailleurs avant son gage il ne l'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Il reporta son attention sur son visage, ses yeux s'étant perdus dans le vide.

D'habitude si sérieuse, endormie elle semblait libre et sans contraintes. Elle ressemblait à une poupée. Ou à cette fille des contes moldus. La belle au doigt dormant… ou un truc du même genre. S'il s'en rappelait bien, cette belle au doigt dormant, devait dormir pendant 100 ans et se faire réveiller par 7 nains parce que le loup habillé d'une cape rouge avait piqué la grand-mère à cause d'une seringue empoisonné. A moins que ce soit à cause d'une pomme empoisonnée… De toute façon, tous ces détails l'importait peu parce que ce que Sirius se rappelait, c'est qu'à la fin, la princesse se faisait réveiller par un baiser d'un prince charmant.

Les rouages de l'esprit de Sirius se mirent à fonctionner. Un peu laborieusement je dois dire. Oui, ils avaient rouillés à force de ne pas servir. Oh ! Je suis méchante. Et Ingrate. Derrière mon ordinateur,(Enfin devant parce que derrière ça va être un peu dur pour écrire, haha... bon ok) je vous assure que je me gifle de toute cette méchanceté. Voilà c'est fait. _Héhé, peut tout leur faire croire à ces lecteurs… _

Prince… bon il était sang-pur ça devrait suffire, pour une fois que son rang allait lui servir pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Charmant… même pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

Bon, Aliana n'était pas une princesse et il n'avait pas trop d'idée de l'état de se doigts mais ils pourraient faire semblant. D'un baiser le prince charmant Sirius Black allait réveiller la princesse Aliana, la sauvant de cent années à prendre la poussière. Au diable les explications sur ce qui s'était passé dans la salle, elle lui en fournirait quand elle se réveillera, follement amoureuse de son réveil matin-en l'occurrence…de Sirius.

Avec un sourire attendrit et charmeur, qu'il adressait surement à lui-même puisqu'Aliana dormait, il avait dû oublier, il se pencha sur elle et avança doucement, de peur de la réveiller, ses lèvres des siennes. Indifférent aux alentours, indifférent à James et Severus qui s'affrontaient du regard, indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas Aliana il s'apprétait à réveiller sa princesse.

Technique n° 6** : Réponse au prochain épisode !**

* * *

**Me revoilà ! Alors verdict ? **

**Personnellement, je le trouve un peu bizarre, mais dîtes moi votre avis, il m'interesse beaucoup =)**

**Je vous promet que j'essaye de poster plus vite le chapitre 7. Sauf si entre temps vous vous êtes mis à detester cette histoire parce que ce chapitre est tout moche et tout nul .**

**Et horreur, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai pas répondu aux reviews. Je suis vraiment désolée! en plus c'est pas très polie de ma part. :/ Mais je vous remercie quand même énormément.**

**D'habitude je le fais mais là j'ai oublié. Je crois que j'ai oublié pour d'autre chapitres encore. Vraiment désolé.**

**Mais euh... je promet que si vous m'en mettez, là je n'oublierai pas ! :D**

**A la prochaine ! Bises**

**Margaux**


	7. Chapitre 7: Technique n7

**Salut, **

**je tiens à m'excuser vraiment de ce chapitre ridicule, vraiment minuscule qui arrive tard pour sa taille risible.**

**Il y a eu quelques facteurs cette semaine qui ont fait que je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire cette fiction.**

**Enfin, je raconte ma vie, vous devez vous en fiche un peu. **

**J'avais commencé le chapitre et j'ai juste improvisé une fin donc je le publie juste avant de partir en vacances.**

**Mais pendant les-dîtes vacances je vais créer d'autres chapitres, comme ça quand je rentrerais je pourrais en poster plusieurs.**

**Voilà. un grand merci aux revieuweuse, c'est vraiment gentil et ça m'a aider pour la suite. **

**Merci merci, ChupeeSweet, Traveler-Pauline et Affreuses sisters.**

Technique n7:

…Il s'apprêtait à réveiller sa princesse…

Et d'une pierre deux coups, gagner son pari. Quel ingénieux il faisait ! Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de la jeune fille endormie, il s'étonna de leur douce chaleur. Puis, un peu après avoir eu le temps de paraître débile, il se rendit compte de leur immobilité. Visiblement, même un baiser du grand Sirius Black ne parvenait pas à réveiller Aliana la dormeuse. Au qualificatif précédant, s'ajouta ensuite Aliana la ronfleuse, car quand le pseudo prince charmant s'écarta un peu d'elle pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas un peu réagit (sourire inconscient, clignements d'œil, enfin un truc que font les princesses quand elles se réveillent), la délicate demoiselle laissa échapper un ronflement aussi discret qu'un Troll dans un magasin de porcelaine.

James et son super pote (Severus donc = ironie hein ! … non mais on sait jamais) qui jouaient encore à j'essaye-de-te-tuer-du-regard-mais-c'est-pas-facile, se retournèrent et tandis que le-super-pote-à-James-ironie laissait échapper un grognement , le-super-pote-à-Sirius-pas-ironie (donc ?... JAMES ! Bravo ! Vous avez gagné une chocogrenouille) rigola franchement :

- Attend, Tu ne viens pas de l'embrasser là non ?

Sirius grogna, ce que son ami déchiffra comme un « Tu as tout fait raison mon cher Cornedrue, ton cerveau éclairé a encore deviné juste » … ou comme un truc du genre. Alors James éclata de rire si fort qu'il réussit même a faire tressauter Aliana, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son concert de ronflements.

-Hahaha, tu viens de l'embrasser et elle ronfle ?

Il s'étouffait presque de rire le pauvre.

Sirius grogna une nouvelle fois, sans omettre de lancer un regard black à James (Eh ! vous avez saisi le jeu de mot ? un regard BLACK !... Elle est bonne hein ?) puis se reconcentra sur Aliana. Vraiment, en la voyant comme cela, il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas la remarquer avant… Surement toutes ses autres prétendantes qui lui cachaient la vue. Parce que, des prétendantes, pour en avoir, il en avait eu. Mais elles le lassaient toutes. Elles lui couraient après juste pour son charme et ne cherchait même pas à le connaitre. Il était un homme trophée. Génial. Cool. Et après ? Tout le monde pensait qu'il ne voulait que coucher avec tout ce qui bouge. Avant oui. Mais depuis qu'il avait quitté sa famille aux idéaux destructeurs, Sirius désirait autre chose que des parties de jambes en l'air ou des belles filles à son bras chaque semaine. Il se sentait un peu perdue, à la recherche de tendresse, et de stabilité dans son monde détruit. Mise à part les maraudeurs, Il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Il était populaire, Oh oui, il l'était, populaire. Mais au fond, qui lui aurait ouvert sa maison pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve à la rue ? Qui le connaissait vraiment ? Pas grand monde. Alors il se fit une résolution, pas une de celles que l'ont prend au nouvel an et qui tiennent 2 genre, cette année, promis je fais un régime(qui finalement tiens moins d'une semaine... Oh, c'est bon, laisse moi manger mon pot de nutella, je reprend mon régime lundi!), ou bien, pour la nouvelle année je dois essayer de ne pas garder les même sous-vêtements plus de deux jours .Non. Une résolution, une vraie. Une promesse. Il apprendrait à découvrir Aliana. Et cette fille là, il la garderait.

Technique n7: **Ratée**

* * *

Je suis encore désolée, en plus il est pas terrible et il se passe presque rien.

Par contre, avant de partir, je vais publier un OS (SB/OC) que j'ai eu besoin d'écrire, réarangé à ma sauce bien sur, mais voilà. Il est pas terrible non plus je trouve :/

Voilà, j'attend quand même vos réactions et vos critiques (qui m'aident beaucoup) pour ce microscopique chapitre.

à bientôt bises


	8. Chapitre 8: Technique n8

**Hello !**

**Disons que vous n'avez pas remarqué mon absence...**

**Pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué... bah... Des extraterrestres m'ont kidnappé... et je suis revenue que aujourd'hui...**

**Bon, ok, c'est nul. Je suis trop désolée, vous avez le droit de me renier si vous voulez**

**C'est le dernier chapitre (petite larme) et la fin me plaisait pas, donc je l'ai refaite x254 au moins**

**Quoique, vous allez m'dire, elle me plait toujours pas !**

**Je vous laisses lire, avec un petit mot à la fin**

**ps: Merci ChupeeSweet, Aodren et Caly, C'est super gentil vos reviews (je viens de les relires et j'avais un grand sourire happy!)**

**A en bas!**

* * *

**Technique n8 :**

Quelques temps plus tard, James s'arracha à la contemplation de Rogue pour suggérer quelque chose d'intelligent :

-Il ne vaudrait pas mieux amener Aliana à Pomfresh ?

Sirius, qui était encore dans ses pensées, eut du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de James.

-Comment ? Ah… oui, l'infirmerie. Oui, oui, tu as raison.

Puis il regarda () le seul Serpentard présent dans la pièce et l'agressa verbalement :

-Toi! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pourquoi elle est endormie et ne se réveille pas ?

L'agressé haussa les yeux effrontément et eut un rictus méprisant.

-C'est à moi que tu parles, traite-à-ton-sang ?

James observa attentivement Rogue, puis lança un regard complice à Sirius qui ricana :

-Servilus, honnêtement tu me déçois. Ton insulte ressemble plus à un compliment. Tu peux faire mieux non ?

Il termina sa tirade d'un sourire éclatant, clairement destiné à agacer encore plus Rogue.

Le Serpentard ne savait que dire (et la narratrice qu'écrire mais c'est un autre problème…) et Sirius profita de cette trêve de courte durée pour réattaquer :

-Bon. Qu'importe. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Sinon…

Il laissa sa menace en suspend, comme pour la rendre encore plus… menaçante (Vive moi, Ô prêtresse incontestée des adjectifs originaux). Ce qui ne marcha visiblement pas sur Severus.

-C'est juste que la petite Serdaigle n'est pas si maligne que ça finalement, elle ne sait même pas préparer une potion de sommeil correctement. Elle a ajouté une goutte de trop de sang de dragon (Soit dit en passant, l'auteur réinvente la recette puisqu'elle n'a pas eu sa BUSE de potion) et elle a tout fait exploser.

Sirius le considéra avec un dégout non-feint. Ce dégout alla s'épancher dans sa voix :

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas dans les vapes, toi?

C'était clairement un reproche. Severus le sentit et railla :

-Je préfèrerais, si ça pouvait me débarrasser de vous...

Il grimaça alors que James lui enfonça le bout de sa baguette dans la joue.

-Nous aussi Servillus, soit en certain. Maintenant Patmol, déclara-t-il plus calmement en se tournant vers son ami, essaie au moins un sortilège pour la réveiller, sinon, on ira voir Pomfresh.

-Enervatum ! lança Sirius.

Comme par enchantement (c'est le cas de le dire mouarf !) Aliana s'arreta au beau milieu d'un ronflement et commença à sortir de son sommeil….

A ce stade du texte, et pour une bonne compréhension de la suite, je me dois de vous poser une question. « Êtes-vous du genre irritable lorsque vous-vous réveillez ? »

Mise en situation : Ce matin, vous vous levez et de suite on vous prend d'assaut, tout y passe, le réveil brutal, le proche qui ne fais que vous parler alors que vous ne pensez qu'à votre oreiller, la bouche pâteuse, les yeux lourd et le pire, Ô comble de l'horreur et damnation, plus une goutte de café.

Maintenant que la situation est mise en place, et que vous imaginez très bien l'agacement, que dis-je, l'énervement dont vous êtes sujet face à une telle situation, revenons-en à l'histoire. Je ne saurais glisser de façon subtile une phrase qui mettrait en scène Sirius Black, votre énervement par imagination et la jeune Serdaigle, de ce fait… je ne le fais pas. Mais je continue ma fiction.

Disons que cette petite entrevue va vous servir à vous représenter quel sentiment anime Aliana lorsque celle-ci se réveille et que le sois-disant prince charmant Sirius Black, l'assaille de questions et d'effusions.

-Il t'a embrassé, lâcha Rogue, innocemment.

Furent les seuls mots qu'Aliana saisit. La seule chose que Sirius saisit lui, ce fut la gifle sur sa joue.

James ouvrit la bouche, poisson rouge fait sorcier, et Severus tenta de cacher son sourire goguenard, bouteille d'huile faite sorcier (ok,ok, je sais, je l'ai déjà faite celle-là. Fini. Promis.)

-Tu m'as embrassé ? cria la jeune Serdaigle qui commençait à sentir l'énervement monter en elle.

-Oui, assena Sirius avec provocation. Je t'ai embrassé. Mais c'est à cause de Servilus, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait empoisonné ! Et c'est la faute à ce compte moldu aussi ! La princesse aux doigts dormants …

Aliana eut un rire incrédule et plein de sarcasme mais se reprit bien vite grâce à la colère qui semblait déborder d'elle.

-Est-ce que tu réfléchis parfois ? hurla-t-elle, véritablement hors d'elle-même. J'ai l'air d'une princesse ? Et toi alors ? Serais-tu un prince caché ? Au lieu de faire le crétin avec tes amis tu ferais mieux de te renseigner ! Premièrement « la princesse aux doigts dormants » (elle éclata de rire) ça n'existe pas, et ensuite, si j'étais avec Severus (elle accentua le nom) c'est parce qu'il me donne des cours de potions ! Et arrête de l'appeler Servilus !

-Je… ne savais pas, marmonna-t-il.

-En effet Sirius, tu ne sais rien… Elle passa une main lasse sur son front. Ecoutes, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi exactement ? Encore ton pari ridicule ? Tiens, et lâche-moi maintenant !

En disant ces mots elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme si quelques secondes auparavant elle ne l'avait pas complètement recalé parce qu'il avait fait de même.

Une fois décollée de Sirius, qui ne revenait pas de sa « chance », elle adressa un sourire (qui n'en avait que le nom) à James et déclara :

-Voilà, Sirius a remporté son pari, maintenant donne lui sa récompense : une humiliation publique, des gallions, un cerveau… ce que vous voulez mais lâchez moi !

Elle extirpa Rogue de ses tortionnaires et ne récolta qu'un grognement qui semblait dire « pas besoin d'aide d'une fille… » Mais qui ne fut pas dit à voix haute puisque le sang de la jeune fille était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « pur ».

Juste avant de partir, elle réajusta d'un coup de baguette ses cheveux noirs en son habituel chignon strict.

Sirius, que ce geste agaça au plus haut point, se retourna vers James, et dit, rayonnant :

-Il me semble que j'ai gagné le pari, tu l'as bien vu ! Où sont mes Gallions ?

-Il me semble, argua James, que j'avais dit 5 filles… et si je compte bien, avec Aliana, le compte est de… Une fille. Donc J'AI gagné le pari.

-On avait dit 5 filles ? S'étonna innocemment Sirius.

-Soit pas mauvais joueur Patmol !

-D'accord, c'est bon, les voilà.

James empocha l'argent en faisant quelques remarques « innocentes » quand à sa victoire. Mais voyant que Sirius ne bronchait pas, il l'observa plus attentivement. Son meilleur ami avait une tête pensive, de plus James avait bien entendu que tout à l'heure, dans sa voix, des accents un peu faux. Comme de l'entrain forcé.

-Cette fille, là, Aliana. Tu l'aimais bien non ?

Sirius releva la tête prestement et afficha une expression blasée.

-Quoi ? Aliana ? Ah non, pas du tout, tu me connais, j'aime bien tout le monde moi ! Et puis t'as vu comme elle a l'air d'une intello coincée ? Pas du tout mon genre. Bon… on rejoint Peter et Rémus ?

-D'accord, si tu le dis…

-Bien sur que je le dis Jamy ! S'offusqua faussement Sirius en cognant l'épaule du maraudeur. Alors ? Rémus ? Peter ? Tu sais où ils sont ?

-Surement à la grande Salle ! on les rejoints ? J'ai faim…

-Estomac sur patte…

En se rendant à la Grande salle pour rejoindre ses amis, Sirius se traita mentalement. Il songea à la jeune Serdaigle…A trop vouloir jouer, il n'avait pas perdu qu'un gage aujourd'hui…

S'il lui avait fallut écrire un livre, il aurait commencé par le titre : « Les différentes techniques de drague de Mr Sirius Black ». Et ce livre, même à Servilus il ne l'aurait pas conseillé…

Fin. _**(:**_

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai mis du temps à le poster parce que j'avais une fin du tout début, mais je me suis rendu compte que ça collait pas, donc j'ai réadapté… Mais entre deux, Monsieur seconde-européenne est passé, et m'a pris beaucoup de temps… Jai aussi eu la visite de Madame page-blanche… Bref.**

**C'est la fin, Je fais pleeeeeeeins de gros bisous à ceux qui m'ont lu et aussi ceux qui m'ont mis en Alert et tout, et des encore plus gros à ceux qui laissent des reviews ( bah oui, faut bien les récompenser ces courageux :D ) Vous êtes vraiment adorables et ça m'a beaucoup aidé.**

**Comme vous l'aviez remarqué, Les caractères des personnages ne sont pas vraiment respectés (Non, je ne les vois pas du tout comme ça) mais c'est parce qu'à l'origine cette fiction n'est pas très sérieuse, c'est pour ça la liberté dans le texte, (les fautes, booouuuuh !) les gros écarts, Les HS et tout.**

**Et donc j'arrete de parler, Merci, d'avoir lu jusque là, parce qu'il en faut du courage vous êtes wonderfull et qu'en plus l'histoire aurait été abandonné cause de grosse-flemme si vous aviez pas été là... (et là le gars qui passe y dit :"bah ça aurait pas été plus mal!")**

**Looooove you !**

**A bientôt j'espère !**

**Bisous, ****Marg'**


End file.
